


a fate worse than dying- tommy/tubbo

by Fredrick_Zavala



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, no ships, platontic friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredrick_Zavala/pseuds/Fredrick_Zavala
Summary: "Tubbo," the boy sighed. They had packed up the last of their items, almost ready to leave. "Are you sure? What about Shlatt?"A worried look spread across both of their faces. Running his hands through his soft blonde hair, he turned to Tommy and smiled. "What about him? Hurry, before the sun starts to rise Tommy."
Kudos: 6





	a fate worse than dying- tommy/tubbo

"Tubbo has been sneaking around lately", Quackity whispered to Shlatt. Sitting down in his dining hall, drinking from crystal glasses filled to the brim with blood-red liquid. "What- it's n..not like he's a s..spy or nothing." Shlatt slurred his words, his cheeks tinted pink. The men had been there for a while, discussing who was the mole in Manburg would be.

Tubbo's name came up quite frequently. His best friend was exiled, left to serve under a ruthless dictator, and utterly alone. "I've questioned him, but all I've gotten is shitty excuses." Quackity raised his voice in a mimicking tone, "I was checking around! Ya know, on my bees?" He shook his arms around, then bursting out laughing. 

Niki stood in the doorway, dead silent, getting information for her dear friend. It seems like everyone in Manburg knew about Tubbo leaving to visit Tommy, other than the President and the Vice-President. She had assisted Tubbo with gathering supplies to build the underground passage to Pogtopia, their newfound land. Niki yearned to visit Wilbur, but was torn between the fact if she was caught, she'd be in too much trouble. She was already on thin ice. What she knew now, was that she had to tell Tubbo that they were onto him.


End file.
